


paper crown

by nyoomshrug



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Plationic Marriage, Secret Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyoomshrug/pseuds/nyoomshrug
Summary: ranboo made a paper crown when he was younger.
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Quackity (Mentioned), Ranboo & Technoblade, Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Tubbo (Mentioned)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 184





	paper crown

**Author's Note:**

> based on the headcannon that ranboo made a paper crown to copy technoblade
> 
> lowercase intended
> 
> (cw/tw: implied kicking out, yelling, hurt no comfort)

ranboo didn't know why he was so infatuated with making this crown. he'd seen techno a couple of times with one and thought that it looked cool. well, he also thought that he, techno, was cool as well, despite the stories everyone told him, despite the tales everyone said.

the yellow a3 paper was laid out in front of him and the rainbow markers scattered around, some with the lids on, others either missing or also scattered. the glue was spilling onto the floor, although he made no effort to try and stop it nor did he make an effort to clean it either, and the multi-coloured plastic jems were in the same state as the markers.

he wrapped the a3 paper around his head, knowing to leave a tiny overlap to glue it. he then cut an obnoxious zigzag two thirds down the paper, making a stereotypical crown. ranboo then picked up the nearest marker to him and marked where he wanted the corresponding plastic jem to go, then he picked up another, and repeated that until he was satisfied. the glue he found was the hardest, it wasn't the best glue, but it would do, it was the only one he had on hand. he used that to keep the hat together and the jems on, refusing to actually wear the crown until everything was dry.

ranboo had flaunted the crown for ages, proud of himself for making it, and once he put the crown on the thing was never removed unless it was to fix it or keep it safe.

~•~

ranboo didn't know why he was so infatuated with keeping this paper crown. it was held together withduck tape and chewing gum at this point. he had taped and glued sticks onto the back of the stereotypical triangles to hold them up from where they once got wet, he had tape (some of it not even clear) keeping the tears together, he had plastic jems missing- revealing the coordinating marker stains (of which some had beautifully dyed the yellow of the paper, as ink does when it gets wet).

ranboo didn't know why he was infatuated with keeping this crown safe, he didn't know why he was keeping it all all, for he doesn't even remember making the childish accessory placed upon his head.

he doesn't know why the shitty yellow paper felt right and felt familiar when he sees the person he never knew inspired its creation for the first time in person. he had to stop himself from looking at the blades crown, along with feeling guilty, when his friends dragged him "home" to hurt him.

he doesn't know why he couldn't bring himself to throw it away, his hands shaking and his body forcing him to stop the few times he actually went to. and he certainly did not know why he got angry when people suggested getting rid of it or making him an actual crown, but he did. the amount of times he had yelled at quackity for even making the suggestion of getting rid of it or replacing it, he wasn't proud. the amount of times he had told tubbo to stop asking about why he wanted to keep the ruined paper accessory because even he wanted know why himself, even he wanted an answer the answer to tubbos question.

~•~

ranboo thinks he knows why he was infatuated with keeping this crown, if you could even call the paper mess that took place upon his head that anymore.

he had moved in with techno and phil not to long ago and his memory hasn't been that bad since, and talking with the guy he depended on to keep a home had brought back the memory of ever making the paper crown. although, it had never actually came back to him on why he was inspired to even make it in the first place, he was ninty-eight percent sure that he made because of his fellow hybrid. 

since he had properly moved in, since he felt like he had an actual family, since he felt as loved as he could get, he made more and more effort to keep this paper headpiece whole (well as much more as he could now anyways). 

if you had asked ranboo what he was doing the day after he had properly built his home, he would have told you mining. however if you had taken a closer look at the crown, you would have noticed that missing jems were replaced and the ink stains were pained over in yellow and the triangles were reinforced with more sticks as it had gotten wet the first few times he wore it out in the show. he had quickly learned that doing that was a bad idea. you would also noticed that the non tape holding together the tears were also replaced with clear tape, well most of it, there was a couple that he couldn't salvage. 

if you had asked ranboo if he had taken the time to fix the crown as much as he could instead of actually mining, he would have lied very badly and denied it, feeling too ashamed to actually admit he took the time to repair such a, in his eyes, childish thing. his face would have flushed and he would awkwardly disagree with the statement, stumbling over his words as he tried to argue your observation. he would then, very politely, tell you he had to leave to get out of that embarrassing conversation he had found himself in.

and if it you were techno who had asked those questions, well, to say he was mortified for the rest of the day would have been a major understatement 

~•~

ranboo knows why he was infatuated with the paper crown and he feels like he shouldn't be as he's currently walking on egg shells to keep him and his family safe from the one who inspired its creation. he knows that everything's fine with phil and that he can trust him with the information he hasn't really given anyone else, like how he's married to tubbo and how they have a son now, however, that didn’t stop the guilt of lying to everyone else he had a familial relationship to. he doesn't tell techno about his family, choosing to keep it a lie of omission, and he doesn't tell tubbo about how he sees both himself and techno in the toddler who sleeps comfortably on the top floor of the communes founders house. 

ranboo is constantly jittery now, trying to stay on good graces with each half of his family, only ever really being able to confide in phil when it gets too much for him to handle on certain days, however, even if phil sees him as his own child, he knew phil would always take technos side above all else.

sometimes ranboo stayes awake at night holding the crown in his hands wondering if he should stay or leave and how it would affect his families. sometimes he would put it in a separate room and daydream about how things would be different if be had never made the paper crown at all, and sometimes he wonders what everything would be like if he had never married tubbo. he hates himself for ever even thinking about any of that. he knows full well that he can't safely or calmly have both these families of his without them hurting each other and it would be selfish of him to even try and make it peaceful between the two. 

ranboo knows why he was infatuated with the paper crown and its tearing him apart.

~•~

ranboo hates that he was ever infatuated with making the crown. he was shaking with the adrenaline that came as a product of the anxiety caused the reason for its creation's yelling. the yells hurt, they hurt him much more that the tears threatening to run down his face, having the half and half pigment add more scars to the collection. his oblong ears pulled back and down in defeat and horror as the booming voice echoed across the snow biome they lived in. his tails flicked back and fourth nervously as he was terrified of his once close friend hurting him. and to top everything all off, it had started snowing whilst this was going on, so ranboo stood there, hurt from his friend yelling, his tears, and additionally the snow blanketing him in a hopelessness that he knew won't go away for a long time.

techno had recently found out about his relation to tubbo and how they had adopted a son together, and due to technos past relation to the other teen, he had definitely not taken it well. ranboo knew he wouldn't have taken it well anyways, that's why he never told him. ranboo knew that techno would be angry and he'd probably loose the only place he considered home, so he kept it hidden. he knew this would happen, and he knew techno would have felt betrayed by him. he knew.

and ranboo wanted phil. he wanted the only person he told who didn't care about this. he wanted phil. but as soon as it slipped to techno, phil wanted nothing to do with this argument, saying that it was technos choice and decision on what happened from here on out as it was his land. he wanted phil. but phil left to go inside leaving techno to have this one sided argument with him as he didn't want to bother fighting back. he wanted phil. however, he knew at this point, whilst phil cared for him as a son, phil would only ever want techno in the end. he wanted phil, but phil did not want him.

so then he wanted tubbo, but that would have to mean explaining to him what happened, explaining to him that he joined technos syndicate, explaining to him that he wasn't only just living with the blade, but also considered him family. he wanted tubbo but also knew that if he went to snowchester, be could possibly be putting them in more danger than they already were in.

without arguing with techno, ranboo bowed his head and sobbed an apology before walking away from the land they shared. and if he later got the news to never come back unless it was to collect his belongings, that was the only reasons he went back.

and as he left, ranboo’s paper crown felt heavy upon his head.

~•~

ranboo hates that he was ever infatuated with the paper crown that was now crumbled in his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> if there r more tw/cw I need to add, please tell me <3


End file.
